


Priorities

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, M/M, Mansion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles is woken up by cold thoughts, his first instinct is to look after the children. The second is to reach out to Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for my trope-bingo card, this one for huddled for warmth. Thanks to **ninemoons42** for the beta, as always.

Of course Murphy's Law would see to it that the mansion's ancient central heating system would stop working on the coldest night of the winter. One after the other, the radiators creaked to a halt just past midnight, as the children slept.

While all of the rooms were outfitted with fireplaces, there were only two that had had their chutes flushed before winter, only two that were used regularly. It had not seemed useful to have the whole house cleaned when it was apparent that none of the children would use the fireplaces without risk of harming themselves.

Outside, a storm rolled through, blanketing the grounds with piles of fluffy snow - a sign that the temperature was just below freezing, but not cold enough to prevent snow from falling at all.

Charles sensed rather than heard from the children's sleepy-fogged thoughts that their bones were starting to ache from the chill permeating the house. They were confused about what to do, a few burrowing under their blankets to try and keep some of the warmth for themselves.

_Everyone head down to the kitchen, please. We’ll use the cast iron stove down there to try and stay warm for a while. Erik might be able to fix the radiators in a few hours when it’s light outside._

There were footsteps in the halls, for which Charles was thankful. At his side, Erik slept as if nothing had happened. Charles had learned, through many games of chess, that Erik had grown accustomed to sleeping in worse conditions, and so it made some sense that Erik would never notice the difference in temperature. Carefully, Charles nudged Erik’s shoulder, trying to wake him without fearing that the metal in the room would fly at his person.

Erik turned over and ignored Charles, forcing Charles to try a different tack. _Erik, you need to wake up. The radiators have all gone out and the children are freezing. We need to go to them downstairs. And maybe you can see to the radiators in the morning._ Charles added a small suggestion that Erik’s body had had enough sleep and should wake up.

Had Charles not been as close to Erik as he was, Charles would have objected to his suggestion’s strength, but Erik moved slowly and turned towards Charles.

“What’s wrong?” Erik asked, muffled by the pillow.

“The radiators, and well the whole heating system, died a few hours ago. The children are all freezing, so we’re going down to the kitchen and huddle around the cast iron stove. When the storm passes, or it warms up, I’d like you to take a look at the system and try to fix it.”

Erik nodded and pushed himself up to sit on the bed. “Why do I feel like I’m the last one to know?”

“You were sleeping so soundly. I think you must not register the cold as the children do.”

“So, my years on the streets have meant I didn’t notice?”

“Suppose so,” Charles said as he got off the bed and padded through the room looking for his robe and slippers.

“You look like you’re preparing for battle. The stove will be plenty warm.”

Charles let out a soft laugh. “I don’t think I’ll be cold, but I imagine that Ororo and Jean might feel better curled around someone else. You’re not normally the one they run to, you know.”

“You have a point. Let’s get down there and hope that Alex hasn’t forced Scott to set the kitchen on fire yet.”

“Alex wouldn’t do that,” Charles said.

“I think he would given how cold he gets in the rain.”

Erik pushed his way through the door and down the stairs. It was clear he was not going to risk Alex and Scott setting the house on fire with the heat out. Charles had to admit he disliked the idea as well, but he had more faith in his students and friends than Erik ever had.


End file.
